The Tea Party
by sunneyhunneyfunneybunney
Summary: Our blue winged hero is at it again! Follow him as he tries to woo the picky exceed, Carla. Will he be able to do it this time though? Will Carla finally give him the time of day? Will Happy ever stop giving her fish? ONE SHOT (disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL)


**Happy x Carla: The Tea Party**

Once again, our favorite blue exceed was trying to win over Carla's heart. But this time was different. He had gotten advice from Wendy about what he should do to win over the white exceed. The sky dragon slayer had suggested giving her tea, but Happy knew that only simple tea wouldn't be enough for his beloved. She was too glamorous for such a simple gift.

As he pondered what he should do for Carla that was tea-related, an idea came to him. A tea party! Carla was really fancy, and tea parties were fancy, right? And so he excitedly began to imagine how it would go, though his thoughts often drifted to the unrealistic. He imagined Carla being so happy that she would finally accept his fish. He pictured them laughing together as they ate. But then his stomach growled.

He looked down at the white fur on his gut. No one could do anything on an empty stomach. Natsu had taught him that. And so he decided he would start planning after he got his fill of fish from Mira.

"RUUUUSHIIIIIIII!" Happy came flying into Lucy's apartment, bursting through the window. Lucy had been writing something, and out of her surprise, she had accidentally scribbled all over the page. Angry from the intrusion/interruption, she turned to the cat. "What is it, you stupid cat?!" She snapped at Happy. He suddenly started crying. "*sniff sniff* YOUR SO MEAN LUCY! I only wanted your help!" Confused, the blonde calmed down. " Hm? What's the matter Happy?" Happy wiped his tears and smiled, back to his normal self. " I wanna throw a tea party for Carla! But I don't really know how…" Embarrassed, he looked at the ground.

'Aw, isn't that adorable!' Lucy thought. She smiled, and tilted her head, scooping the cat into her arms. " A tea party, hm? Well, isn't that the cutest thing! Of course, I'll help you, Happy!" He looked up at her and beamed.

Everything was all set. The table was set, the tea was ready, and Happy wore his tux. It was perfect. He remained collected, just as Lucy had advised, but he was having a hard time. He was so excited! It was going to go off without a hitch, he knew it!

Just then Carla walked out, and Happy tensed, butterflies swarming in his tummy. "Hello, Miss Carla. Would you like some, tea?" He said in the most proper voice he could muster. Carla jumped, and turned around. She looked at Happy, then to the table, than back to Happy, astonishment written on her face. Then she collected herself. She pointed her noise in the air, and responded. "What harm could it cause?" And sat down. Happy did a little dance inside. It was going perfectly! X3

He pushed in her chair for her, and sat down across from her. He poured some tea for her and himself, just as he practiced. Carla kept a straight face, but you could see the utter surprise and disbelief in her eyes. "Chamomile." He stated, as the white exceed brought the cup to her mouth. She couldn't believe it; The taste was remarkable! How could Happy have done all this? _Why _did he do all this? Happy sipped his tea as well, giving a slight smile.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, then Carla decided to break it. "What's all this about?" Happy lost his proper façade and started smiling his usual, happy-go-lucky grin. For some reason she didn't understand, Carla's heart skipped a beat at his adorableness.

"Do you like it? I did all just for you! I thought you might like it 'cause its fancy and you're the fanciest, glamour-iest person I've ever met!" Carla blushed at the compliment. She stuck her nose in the air. "Y-you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me, you know." Happy grinned even larger. "I don't mind! If I had to choose between all the fish in the world and you, I'd choose you, Carla!" Carla stared at him in astonishment, blushing even harder. She couldn't believe it. Did he really mean that?

"Oh, and one more thing, Carla." Piped Happy. "W-what is it, H-happy?" She was too surprised and flattered to speak properly. Happy grinned, took something from under a platter dome (AN: I have no idea what its called. :P) on the small table, and presented it to her. "Will you accept my fish?"


End file.
